User talk:Taha1921
Re:New User He's blocked now. Re:Color There is no difference but as by Episode 32, it is mess in the source mode~ I was cleaning it in the source mode, then It is better to edit for someone who prefers to edit it in the source mode or can only edit in the source mode~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello......What do you mean "stop making blog post"? Is it that I must delete all my blog post? Okay,I will waiting for your reply.Otonashiharuna (talk) 11:31, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Stop Can I ask you to stop editing what I'm editing right now?... GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 16:56, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Also, your edits aren't needed. The "(s)" isn't needed. Please, stop editing that. GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 16:58, January 13, 2013 (UTC) No offence, but it's like this in the new Chrono Stone episodes too. If it was wrong, I think Lord or anyone else would've changed it long time ago (; GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 17:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm no pro in Japanese, but can't it be that "Hissatsu" implies "One hissatsu", or "more hissatsu"? Like, that it could be 1 or more? GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 17:07, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Let's just leave it for now, I'll ask Lord in the chat later, okay? Cya, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 17:13, January 13, 2013 (UTC) King Hey Taha hows it going? Ok I'm sure you know that N/R is on Round 30 and will end soon. So I was wondering if you had any ideas about G3? I hope you haven't forgotten that your still King and that both you and Gouenji have to try and retain your titles until then end of G3 where I shall reveal weather or not you remain King. I'm sure your ideas are great and I can't wait to read them :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 18:05, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Well Taha I'm a bit confused by this, e.g vs e.g instead of Round e.g e.g vs e.g Also I think for the Chrono Stone Stats I think its best not to use them because remember G3 is part of the MSPP series which uses Pictures hence the extra P. I think it would be too hard and too much of a hassle to post pictures and add reasons why. As for Darks idea I was thinking about it and the only flaw I can see is how the use of pictures would come into the idea. Then I was thinking, what if I add pictures and have the users debate on which character, team, Hissatsu etc. is better from the pictures but I don't know. I have no idea how to set it out or the rules for the teams. Like how many users in one team, how long a Round will last and how many groups in one block. I think if I did do this then I would need some help, maybe Gold because of his blog game. I think I will use it but as I already wrote to Dark I will let you and Dark know if I do decide to use it. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:11, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok Taha now I understand it, I can do a heading but its a bit of a hassal when editing. Thats true I guess I only allowed Tanatat because Tanatat is a great debater. But from N/R I can see that many users love to debate. I do want to use it but I also see some complications with it, I know it would be hard to spilt the users but I think I should make it 6 groups with 5 users in each group. However I don't know how reliable the users will be. Then I thought to make it country specific because everyone country has its own time so if 5 users from france can come online at 5pm then that could work and if I use Darks idea then I can't do more than 1 Vs 1 Rounds. I think Darks idea is very clever, unique and great for G3. Also you and Gouenji became the King and Champion of G2 because of Picture Votes but if I use Darks idea then I'm not sure I can use Picture Votes. I don't know if I can fit PV into Darks idea then I will use it no matter what and start G3 after I do it. If you can think of anything else then please let me know. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:51, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Redirect Yeah, I sometimes forgot it XD. Anyways, thanks~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:48, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Opinion I think it is better to rename it to Ragnarok Tournament since the tournament is about to start :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 10:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I guess Beta already answered your question about the site :) I think the current one is better since it has a better view op Shinsuke~ :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:21, February 2, 2013 (UTC) EngSub Website Hey Taha I saw on Lord's talkpage that you wanted the website for Chrono Stone sub episdoes so here it is http://www.gogoanime.com/inazuma-eleven-go-2-chrono-stone-episode-30 (Subs only go up to Ep 32) Beta22 Sunshine Storm 16:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) No problem! Just helping a friend ^_^ Beta22 Sunshine Storm 18:49, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Black 2/White 2 Hey Taha! Well,I have a site,but I only have a link for Black 2 (Fuuu- XD) But,I hope that's not a problem. Here:http://dl.poke-mega.org/pokemon-black-2-version-u-nintendo-3dsds/ Note:Don't get dissapointed of the Japanese pics XD NishizonoNakata Dokkan Jump! 17:48, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm...That's weird...I downloaded it,but I can get experiance and open the Menu,so I'm not really sure what's wrong... NishizonoNakata Dokkan Jump! 12:38, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Chrone stone Do u have IECS neppu or raimei ShawnFroste9 (talk) 15:25, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:New Pics Hmmm....at least they are better than previous ones. So, I think I have the right to add them. Well, this time I may only replace those pics which have the worst quality. I guess this is okay... 12:07, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Team Sorry, you can't change your team during matches. Try to add your signature next time! ;) GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle 14:50, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry but I was just asking Kensei Lancelot's slideshows Hey Taha ! Could I ask you why you made new slideshows for Kensei Lancelot and its Armed ? It's almost the SAME slideshow and it's not useful. Plus, the slideshow showing Tsurugi in Raimon is better. Torch92 (talk) 15:59, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Ep41HQ Hi Taha, where did you find Episode 41 CS in HQ ? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 18:35, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Taha! :D I'm gonna do the Mangetsu Rush slideshow now!! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 15:48, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Thats okay Taha! It wasn't your fault, you didn't see it! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 16:28, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Slideshow I don't know if you read the Mangetsu Rush Talk page but Gouenji really wants to make the slideshow of it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:04, February 14, 2013 (UTC) It is okay~ Well, I need to compare the quality of the pics first~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:20, February 14, 2013 (UTC) It is better to crop then~ Or else you will see spaces above and under~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:27, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:44, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Suggestion Heya Taha~! ^_^ I am really sorry but the Surprising Round is already done if I remember correctly. But I like the fact you are trying to help me finding rounds and stuffs! Thanks ~! :D (Btw: You can look at my page called Winning Pictures. All the previous Rounds are there! :P) SnowyBoy❄ 16:52, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Mangetsu Rush Aww, that's really too bad :( Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:55, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ I will try~ :) Yup XDDD Btw: You forgot your signature~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:00, February 15, 2013 (UTC) It's okay~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:08, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Yup xD It's okay lol SnowyBoy❄ 16:57, February 15, 2013 (UTC) re: Template Okay Taha~ I'm working on the template now~! Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 05:43, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Title Taha your right I can't do MSPP because the extra P means Picture Votes and I can't do MSP because N/R was the last in the MSP series. So maybe I should create a new blog game series called say Team Debates. I will try to come up with a better name but for now it will be Team Debates. Thanks Taha if you had not pointed this out to me I would have gone with Most Strongest Player Picture G3 Team Work XD Thanks again Taha :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 11:51, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: request Hey, I'm sorry, but I don't take requests. But maybe the next few matches will be a whole lot different...I'm trying to think of something xDDD Cya GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:35, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ban Thanks for informing me~! I blocked the IP~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Template Hey Taha, remember you asked me to make a template for you? I totally forgo :P Screw me, anyways, here's your template → Template. Hope, I've made it correct~! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:26, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks, I love to make templates, and sorry I forgot :P Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:52, February 24, 2013 (UTC) KeyHole Ya~! I guess you found the channel to watch IEGOCS live~ Can you please tell me which channel it is?~ I want to watch the episode of tomorrow live~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:20, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:24, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I am usually on school but this week, I have vacation~ So I can watch it live~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:27, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Blog Hey Taha, can you come into the chat when you got time, and when I'm in? I have to ask you something for my blog game (; GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 18:43, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Wait Taha, you can't post...YOUKNOW...on my talkpage. I'd rather have you tell me in the chat, when you've got time (; GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:09, March 5, 2013 (UTC)